The present invention relates generally to improvements in a putting practice machine and more in particular to a novel construction of putter swinging indicating machine designed not only to help golf beginner judge right as to their own way of putter swinging motion but also to help skilled golfers repeatedly review their practical putting technique.
In any case when a putter is to be swung by a golfer in putting greens, it is generally pre-requisite for him to motion a putter in the direction of straight line while keeping a putter-head at an exact angle with respect to the supposed extension line along which a golf ball is to be rolled straight so that he is required for a higher swinging technique to always keep the exact position of a putter-head with respect to a golf ball thereby to move the same along a supposed straight line directing to a target hole.